Smitten, bitten and gettin' it on
by Imaginato
Summary: Tyler and Jeremy's romance story. Rated M for future smut. Please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In this story, Vikki and Anna are alive and Tyler's father is dead. Anna, Vikki and Jeremy are all best friends, and Tyler is still a jock. The werewolf curse is passed through bite, similar to vampires (but can only be transfered in werewolf form). Werewolves are not dogs in this story, they are actual werewolves, similar to those seen in _Underworld_, only furrier.

**Jeremy's POV**

"Wait for us!" Anna yelled as her and Vikki ran towards 5th period. We had gym, and I had no intention of going. My class was made uo entirely of jocks like Tyler Lockwood and Matt, people I didn't really get on with. Since the first lesson I had decided to bail everytime I had gym. Luckily, it was always last, so I could just claim to be sick and get a cappucino while I waited for Anna and Vikki.

I relaxed against my car. It had been a 17th birthday present from Damon and Stefan. I guess the money piles up after a hundred years of bank interest. Feeling the coffee run down my throat, I watched a pair of Senior girls giggle. "Like a beer can!" One of them squealed, and they erupted into fits of laughter. Oh God, they weren't really talking about _that_ were they?

I tried to feign disinterest. I'd always known that I was gay, it was pretty obvious to me. I'd only planned to tell Anna, and I guess I had to tell Vikki when we broke up. We were all good friends, though, so they could keep a secret.

5th period was drawing to a close, so I waited outside the girl's locker room. Vikki had told me she and a few of her old friends drilled a few holes through the wall to the boy's showers, which provided days of amusement until they had been found out and the holes sealed. The boy's locker room was empty, and truth be told, I couldn't really remember what it looked like. I stepped in cautiously. If I got caught, I could imagine the nicknames I'd have to live with for a few years. The lockers were painted red, with the school name painted across them. How patriotic. The shower was still running, but it was 10 minutes past 3, surely no-one was left in there? Still, I don't want to be blamed for it, so I decided to turn it off.

That is, if Tyler Lockwood hadn't been standing butt naked under a stream of water. His eyes were closed, but I could see the water form trickles down his body, forming rivers between his chiseled abs. The steam was rising up his neck, carressing it, kissing it, stroking it. Fingers of mist wrapping themselves around his neck and biceps and disappearing again. His manhood was obscured by a porcelain wall that had been erected to ensure at least _some_ privacy. _Curse the people who decided to make a wall there_, I thought.

I was snapped out of it when I saw him turn off the water. I ran. No way was he going to know that I had just watched him shower. I tried to act casual later on as I saw him leave the locker room with a towel around his neck.

"What the hell you looking at, Gilbert?" He probed me with a frown. He walked off without waiting for an answer, and strutted through the doors. His ass hugged perfectly by the jeans that made him seem- _ Calm down Jeremy! _I reminded myself as I realised I was getting a little... excited.

"Sup bitch!" Came the joyful giggle from Anna. "Have a good day?"

"Oh, you have no idea," I replied with a sly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sam and Bonnie are brother and sister.

**Tyler's POV**

Breath strained, I ran to the car. _Shit_, I thought. _I'm going to be late._

Today was the day of Sam's pool party, exclusively for the football team and the cheerleaders. There was this one girl, Stephanie, I'd had my eyes on for a while. Rumour had it that she was still a virgin. _But not after I'm done with her_, I smiled to myself.

Sam's house was a mansion like mine, but nowhere near as big. He did, however, have a fwe acres of woodland, which I sometimes went into to wander around. I ran up the porch and hammered on the door impatiently and waited. A snap broke the silence behind me. Whirling around, I saw a pair of eyes staring at me from across the road. My breath caught in my throat. Blinking again, the eyes disappeared. "Just a fox," I muttered to myself.

"I'll get it!" A girl screamed, laughing. The door was yanked open and a girl with mousy brown hair looked back at me.

"Stephanie," I said with a smile.

"Tyler's here!" She giggled, and planted a kiss on my cheek. She ran back into the garden, stumbling along the way.

_Good, she's already drunk_, I thought with a grin. I walked through the double doors to the garden, taking my top off along the way. A few girls giggled from the jacuzzi seeing me, and I flashed them a smile. If everything didn't go according to plan with Stephanie, at least I had one... Or two... Girls to fall back on.

Seeing Stephanie sat on the steps leading into the pool, I jumped in and swam over to her. She shrieked as I flicked water towards her, and splashed some back into my face. Sitting on the steps next to her, I put on my charm. "You look great tonight."

"Not too shabby yourself, Lockwood," She giggled. Staring down, she said, "My God, Tyler, you're a gym junkie!" She erupted into fits of laughter and fell down into the water. She rose back up and started laughing again. God, she was drunk.

Taking her hand, I whispered into her ear. "Want to go upstairs?"

She stared at me wild-eyed. "Yeah, but no funny stuff!"

_As if, you drunken-_

"Ty!" Sam yelled. "C'm'ere!"

"Piss off Bennett!" I yelled back.

Leading Stephanie from the pool, I led her up the stairs and into Bonnie's room. Matt was already on the bed making out with one of the other girls. Sighing, I checked the other rooms. Even the bathroom was taken.

An idea popped into my head. I snatched Stephanie's hand and led her into the woods out of the front door. The full moon was illuminating everything, so it was easy to see.

"Wait, Tyler, wait!" Stephanie murmured. If I didn't act fast, she was going to be asleep before I knew it.

Whirling her around, I whispered sweet things into her ear to get her to calm down. She relaxed into my arms.

A howl reverberated through the night, and Stephanie shrieked. She wriggled out of my arms and ran inside, slamming the front door behind her. Sighing, I walked up the porch. _What the hell?_ I thought, _why did she lock the door?_

"Stephanie? Stephanie!" I yelled. "Open the door!"

A gutteral growl was coming from behind me. I turned around slowly. Something was crouched between a pair of parked cars. I blinked, and it was running. I laughed. It was only a lone wolf, it didn't scare me.

But that thing running after the wolf did. It must have been at least 7 foot tall, and ran faster than anything I had ever seen. I saw it grab the wolf and bite down on its neck. The wolf yelped, then was still. It howled, and turned slowly towards me. Crouching low, it started to run. I panicked. Thumping on the door, I screamed, "Stephanie! Sam! Matt!"

The thing was getting closer. I ran around the side to the fence. I tried climbing up, but heavy panting froze me in place. My head whipped around and saw the great beast lumbering slowly towards me. It raised a claw above its head and started to walk faster.

Adrenaline coursing through my veins, I tried to find a handhold. I jumped, fingers barely grasping the top of the fence. Splinters broke my skin, and blood started to seep through the cuts. The beast stopped. It was about 3 feet away from me now. Stopped dead in its tracks. Frozen. Suddenly, it's lips curled and it growled. It brought its claw down, faster than I thought could be possible. It slashed me across the chest, and I fell screaming. Clutching my chest, I tried to back away to the fence. The beast dropped to all fours, and sank it's jaws into my shoulder. I could feel every vein, every bone, every _fibre_ of my being being broken underneath its great crushing teeth. I screamed at the top of my voice, and heard running.

I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeremy's POV**

"I don't see why I have to go. I don't even like Lockwood," I complained. It wasn't fair. He was a dick to Vikki, and other girls too. He deserved what he got. Still, the sight of him wrapped in bandages could brighten my day.

"Jeremy, we have to. His father's the mayor, and it's just paying respects," Elena replied. It was typical her, trying to be the good sibling, the goody-two-shoes.

"Paying respects? He's not dead Elena."

The ride to the hospital was awkward, at least for Stefan and Elena. I sat in the back while they talked in the front. They offered to pick up Anna and Vikki, but only Anna would come. She was sat next to me, but she knew I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Don't look so glum, Jer. You're not going to be on the front cover of Abercrombie and Fitch if you sulk." Anna grinned at me.

Pushing her shoulder, I couldn't help but smile back. Damn her for making me feel better.

Seeing Tyler confined to the bed did bring a smile to my face, as it happened. His chest was wrapped in gauze and so was his shoulder. His arm was in a cast and sling. The animal that had attacked him obviously did some damage. They were calling it a wolf, and the reason it looked so big was that Tyler was drunk, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it could be something else. Wolves don't leave scratches two inches apart.

Seeing me smiling, Tyler's face turned sour. "Something funny?" He asked me with acid in his voice.

"Just the sight of you wrapped in bandages. You look more pathetic than normal," I shot back.

"Try it, Gilbert, I could still take you with this arm."

A few seconds of icy glares passed before Elena piped up. "So, Tyler, how are you feeling?"

"Like something big and hairy bit into my shoulder and tried to eat me."

Tyler turned his attention back to the television. It was broadcasting an episode of Glee.

"Glee?" I said, incredulous. "You're watching the gayest show on TV?"

"I'm going to go get coffee," Stefan said, before Tyler could get up and try to kick my face in. "Coming, Elena?"

"God, yes," she replied.

They left, and Tyler continued to ignore me and Anna. Anna moved from the doorway and walked up to Tyler. He leant away from her and she clicked her tongue. "Man up, Lockwood, I just want a look."

Anna pulled down his robe, exposing his muscled chest and ran her finger along the bandage line. Tyler muttered something under his breath but let her continue. Anna's face suddenly turned into a smile and she jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell?" He yelled at her.

"_So_ sorry, Lockwood. My finger slipped."

I found myself with my eyes gazing at Tyler's chest when he looked at me. "What, Gilbert?"

My eyes snapped back to his face and I looked into his eyes, like molten chocolate. "Nothing, I muttered, and sat down in the chair by his bed.

"Now, not that this isn't absolutely thrilling, but I'm going to go." Anna announced. "I have a curfew."

"Good," Tyler muttered under his breath.

Anna smiled at him. "Don't be a bitch, dear." She laughed as she walked out of the room.

I sighed and relaxed back into the chair. The gentle rapping of droplets on the window signalled the approach of rain. I let my eyes close and listened to the sounds around me: the steady beeping of the heart monitor, the warbling coming from the TV and the hurried conversation between the nurses and doctors outside the door.

"You don't have to stay here, you know." Tyler said quietly.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't really have a choice. Elena made me. If it was up to me, I'd be home drawing you being decapitated by an animal."

Tyler ripped off his covers. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. My eyes snapped open, aware how fast I would have to dodge to avoid his blows.

"What the hell is your problem Gilbert? Why don't you just shut the hell up?" He yelled at me.

A nurse ran in at that moment. "Mr Lockwood, you need to rest! Please, get into bed."

I saw his eyes flash amber. He turned his head to the side. "I'm _fine_!" He shouted. "Leave me alone!"

His fist flew through the air at that moment. I felt a flashing pain rocket through my eye. I fell forward, clutching it. Tyler shrugged off the hand on his shoulder from the nurse and walked back to the bed. He slumped down and pulled the covers over himself. The nurse fussed over him for a minute before leaving.

"Dick," I said, staring at him through one eye.

"Piss off, Gilbert," he told me.

Anger pulsed through me. "You know what, Lockwood, no. What the hell is my problem? You're my problem. You strut around treating girls like trash and picking fights with people. You're a dick, and everyone knows it, so why don't _you_ piss off, Lockwood?"

Throughout my outburst, he just stared at me, and I stared right back.

"Sorry we're late," Elena said with a smile. "The queue was—Jeremy, what happened to your eye?"

She spotted Tyler staring at the TV and turned on him. "Did you do this?" She demanded. When Tyler didn't respond, she crossed the room and slapped him. Tyler's face was thrown towards me, and I could see the familiar amber colour of his eyes flash again. He turned his head as Elena went to slap him again and he caught her arm. She cried out in pain.

Stefan, who had stayed still during the confrontation, suddenly had his hand on Tyler's arm. "Hurt her, and I break it," he warned him.

Tyler stared directly into his eyes for a moment before he released his grip. Elena fell back with a cry to expose her arm. Already, I could see a deep purple welt that would form the bruise.

"You piece of..." I started. I couldn't finish. Tyler was staring right at me. His gaze held me in place. I felt a deep stirring in my soul.

"Leave," he told us, and directed his attention to the TV.

Stefan drove on the way home, Elena sat in the back with me, trying to inspect my eye, but I wouldn't let her. I'd put ice on it when we got home. Considering what I had received before from dealers when I didn't have the money for pills, this was much worse. Tyler's strength had been massive, maybe something to rival Stefan's. He couldn't be a vampire, could he? An animal attack was what they usually blamed vampire attacks on, so it was certainly plausible.

That night, I dreamt of Tyler. I dreamt I was stumbling through the woods, as if I was running away from something. I could barely see, even though there was a full moon illuminating the sky. I stumbled into an opening where I saw Tyler lying on his side. I don't know why, but I went to help him. I was about to turn him over when a growl escaped his mouth, and a clawed hand clamped down on my own. I stared at the hand, then back to Tyler.

Except it wasn't Tyler. Instead, a great beast loomed over me, blocking out all light and enshrouded me in darkness, the only light emanating from two amber eyes. The beast parted its great lips, and sank its teeth into my shoulder.

I woke up, startled. I was completely covered in sweat, which was strange because I had decided to sleep with the window open. I walked over to my connecting bathroom and turned on the shower. Wandering back to my bed, I checked the time. 5:43. Great, no point going back to sleep now, I was never going to be able to dream. I noticed the window was still open, so I walked over to it and pulled it shut, not daring to look into the darkness.

Although, if I had, I would have seen, staring at me from the darkness of the garden, two great, big, piercing amber eyes.

Author's note: I think updating is going to be a regular thing. Expect daily updates! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here you go Primmy!

Hey Travis, glad you like it! Sorry that you got confused, the wolf was what Tyler saw first, and then it was killed by the werewolf, that then went on to bite Tyler. Hope that cleared it up for you!

And I apologise about the daily chapter thing, I have just been so swamped recently, I've honestly had no time to myself, and it just got out of hand. On the plus side, I'll be doubling-up the chapters, so hopefully you can expect more than daily updates for a while!

**Tyler's POV**

It had been two weeks since I had been discharged from the hospital, but it was a few days after I had left that I had started to feel strange. I first noticed it when I had turned on my stereo and turned the volume up. The bass notes had reverberated in my ears and almost deafened me. Clutching my ears, I had blundered to the stereo and tried to turn it off. When it was clear that the stereo was broken and it wouldn't turn off, I had slammed a fist into the system. My hand had completely punctured the stereo, and I could peer in and see the wires and circuitboards sparking. The screen flashed _10_ before it flickered and died.

_That's weird_, I had thought to myself. _I've had it much louder than that before._ My mother had rapped on the door then, asking me if everything was alright. Her voice had been amplified somehow so that it sounded like she was standing right next to me. I could smell her perfume even from behind the door. _What the hell is happening to me?_ I remember thinking. _I can smell things, head things, and I'm much stronger than I had been before._ I had been wondering about how much better it would be at football how that I had these talents when I had been hit by it. The sudden sexual urges were overwhelming. I had found ways of dealing with it over the last few weeks but it was still a shock every time that it happened.

The urges were... animalistic somehow. Almost _primal_. It shocked me that before I had finished, I was thinking of all the things I would do to someone if they were there. More often than not, the face belonged to Jeremy Gilbert, which made me sick to my stomach. No way was I going to fantasise over him. But I couldn't help it. The thought of him being there, seeing him, smelling him, _tasting _him, sent me over the edge. I had no choice but to submit whenever I felt one of the urges.

Football practise was much better after my... change, however. I could move faster, if only slightly, but I was stronger. _Much_ stronger. I was made into quaterback after just a few practices, and became the star of the team.

It was one Tuesday afternoon pratice when I saw him. Jeremy. He was walking to his car and laughing with Vicki and Anna. They were silent as Vicki said something and then they burst into laughter.

A thought popped into my head at that moment. Jogging up to the coach, I asked to get some water, and walked over to the bleachers. On the way, I trained my ears to listen in to what Jeremy and his group were saying.

"... So, what about him?" Vicki was asking. "Is he hot? Do you like him?" She was holding her phone up to Jeremy's face and laughing.

I heard Jeremy scoff and respond, "Yeah, he's alright I guess. Not my type though. I don't like skinny guys."

_Holy shit. Gilbert is gay? When the hell did that happen? _I thought to myself. I reckon I'd always had an inkling, but I never would have guessed straight out. Maybe it was the way he acted around girls, he just seemed a bit _too_ comfortable.

An urge descended on me then. I felt a stirring in my loins as I rose and ran to the locker room. _God no, not here,_ I begged silently. I ran into the locker room breathless and quickly went into one of the stalls. It didn't take long for me to finish up, and I sighed as I flushed the release away. _What the hell is happening to me?_ _I'm not gay, most of the girls in the school can prove that._

As I was walking out of the stall, I felt the heavy footsteps of the coach entering.

"Lockwood!" He yelled as he saw me. "Stop pissing about in here and get out there!"

"Alright coach," I responded. "Just felt sick."

"As long as it doesn't happen during the game, I'm happy. We still got an hour of practise left, so get out."

I confronted Anna when I saw her the next day in the corridor. There was hardly anyone about as it was the end of school, and what was left of the throngs of students were milling through the exits or classroom doors for the weekly detention period. I approached her locker so that the door hid me from view was waiting until she closed it, thinking of what I was going to say.

"Lockwood," she said, a slight hint of boredom in her voice. She slammed her locker shut and stared at me. "Hoping to catch me off guard?"

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. She was staring at me unblinking, her mouth in a tight line. Someone didn't have a good day.

She pointed down. "No one else can afford shoes like that." She smiled at me then. _This girl is full of surprises, _I thought to myself. "No one except me."

Oh my God. She was hitting on me. Once, I would have leapt at the oppourtunity, but I had a different motive in mind. "Is Gilbert gay?" I blurted out. _Subtle, Tyler. Subtle._

"Oh for God's sake, I knew Vicki couldn't keep a secret." Anna mumbled to herself. It would have been to quiet for me to hear normally, but the new me could hear everything she said, no matter how quiet she said it.

"Vicki didn't tell me, but I still reckon he is."

She sighed then. She turned her body towards me and stared at me directly in the eyes. "You are going to forget that Jeremy is gay, and you are never going to wonder again. Do you understand?" Her pupils were dilating and undilating as she said this. _Is she on drugs too?_ I wondered.

I stared back at her in silence for a few seconds. "So Gilbert is gay." I said plainly.

At my response, Anna took a step back and her eyes widened. Her arm was suddenly half-raised protectively in front of her, angled in front of her chest. "I don't understand." She mumbled to herself. She turned and hurried away.

Running up to her, I caught her arm and whirled her around. "Answer me!" I told her. In a flash, she pinned me up against the lockers. My feet were dangling away from the floor. Anna was a good foot shorter than I was, and nowhere near as strong. _So why am I pinned up like this?_ I thought.

She stared directly into my eyes again. Her eyes startede dilating and then an expression of realisation was on her face. She closed her eyes and looked away. After a few seconds, she turned her head to look at me. I noticed that her eyes were back to normal. "Don't tell anyone." She demanded with a voice as cold as steel, and just as sharp. "I can, and will, break your legs."

I nodded weakly and she let me drop to the floor. I used the locker handles to help me to stand up. "What was..." I started. I looked around wild-eyed. I couldn't see Anna anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Planning to upload two chapters tomorrow, if all goes according to plan!

**Jeremy's POV**

I was lying down on my bed gazing into the mirror on the wall. I traced the outline of the bruise on my face that covered most of my eye. The welt had turned an easy yellow, but the memory of Tyler's punch still held strong. Remembering back to that day, I thought of what I had felt when he had hit me. It was strange, but it was almost as if I liked it, as if I wanted Tyler to sink his teeth into my neck and draw blood. I felt that same feeling now. Feeling angry with myself, I pressed down on the bruise to foget the memory. There was no way I was having feelings for Tyler Lockwood, supreme dick of the Universe. Besides, he wasn't even gay, he'd had most of the girls in the school, except a small few that Elena and her friends belonged to.

I turned my attention back to my laptop. Music was blasting in my ears and I continued reading about vampires. It had become a new hobby of mine since learning about Stefan, Damon, Anna and the rest. I was halfway in an article about why vampires can't cross running water (which I scoffed at a few times), when a pair of hands ripped off my headphones. Looking up, I came face to face with Elena.

"Jer, Jenna's letting us have a house party this weekend. Want to invite Anna and Vicki? I'm sure they'd come." Her face a gentle, warm. She'd taken on a mothering role since that day in the hospital. An annoyingly clingly mothering role.

Someone gently cleared their throat at the door, and Stefan walked in. "If the party's not your scene, you could... uh... stay round mine with Vicki and Anna? I've told Damon that he can't hurt them. Well, Vicki. He wouldn't dare hurt Anna."

I sighed. Anna and Damon didn't get on particularly well since Damon had discovered Anna had lied to him about the tomb holding Katherine. "No, it's fine, they'll come." I smiled up at Elena. I could tell what she was thinking. "No, I'm not hungry. Yes, I've cleaned my teeth. No, it doesn't hurt, and no, I don't need my diaper changed. Anything else?"

Elena blushed and walked out the door. "Just making sure you're okay, you know," she told me. "And don't be cheeky, or I _will_ make you wear diapers." With that, Stefan followed her out of the door, smiling. He turned back to me, his face apologetic. "Don't worry, she'll stop soon. She's just protective of her little brother."

"Her little brother who's 17," I pointed out.

I turned around on the bed and grabbed my phone. Plugging in a quick messgae that I could send to both Anna and Vicki, I invited them to the party. I sent the message a put the phone back down on the nightstand. The phone vibrated after a few minutes and I picked it up. The message was from Vicki.

**Sure Jer! See you there ;)**

God, I hated those faces. Vicki knew that, and put the same face at the end of every message. She was always trying to antagonise me. "Because it's funny when you get angry! You keep stuttering and your eyes narrow," I remembered her saying.

A noise jolted me out of my daydream. There was a rapping on the window. Cautiously, I walked over to it, and opened it in my confusion. There was nothing outside. I realised I had been holding my breath and released it slowly. I went to close the window when I heard a voice out of the darkness.

"Jeremy," it said. the voice was muffled, but I think I had an inkling of who it was. "For God's sake, Jeremy, I'm only doing up my shoelaces." I leant out of the window and looked up. There, perched on the roof, was Anna. She had one shoe in her mouth and was doing the other one up on her foot.

"What the bloody hell are you doing up there?" I called to her. "Get in here, before someone sees!"

She slid off the roof and swung into my room, grinning. I had barely enough time to move out of the way for her before she tumbled into my room and held her hands up like an acrobat. Her face creased in anger suddenly as she realised she had dropped the shoe in her mouth. I looked out of the window and saw it lying on the grass beneath my window. I turned back to her then and pointed downwards, a sly smile on my face. "Fetch," I told her.

She scowled back at me and jumped out of the window. Her voice rose back up to me. "I'm not a bloody dog," she muttered.

Sticking my head out of the window, I glanced down and saw her trying in vain to get the shoe on. "Maybe you're not as dainty as you think you are," I joked.

"Does this mean I'll have to go to the front door? That's so _cliché_," she drew the last word out in a posh voice, and I couldn't help but giggle back at her.

Sighing with content, I took note of the cloudless sky. "Full moon tonight," I murmured to myself.

"I hate full moons."

"I hate you."

"Shut up, Jerem-" Anna stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her body froze, and her eyes darted about wildly. "Jeremy," she said slowly. "Close the window and get Stefan now. Tell him to listen. Her eyes were peering into the darkness and she was standing up slowly.

Nodding down to her, I went to slam the window. A hand fell on mine and stopped me before I could. My eyes met with Stefan's and he jumped out of the window, landing next to Anna. I could see from my viewpoint that their bodies were tensed, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

"Jeremy, where has Stefan gone?" Elena sounded from the door. "I told him to check if you were okay."

"No, you told him to listen in to our conversation, now shush," I whispered to her. She crept over to the window and looked out with me.

A gentle stirring in the bushes at the far end of the garden was the only thing to break the silence the night held. But it was enough to make Anna and Stefan half-crouch and bear the veins in their eyes. _Why are they so tense?_ I thought to myself.

The bushes exploded then, and a hulking figure bounded out of it. Anna and Stefan were gone in a flash, and I could see the figure lash out. Suddenly, Stefan was sliding down the wall to our house, and Anna was laying motionless on the grass next to him. The thing crashed into the wall beneath my window and sunk it's claws into the bricks. It started to climb. Elena screamed from beside me and grabbed my hand. She yanked it and begged me to run. But I couldn't. The amber eyes of the beast held me in place. They were getting closer. I could hear the heavy breaths it made. It's claws were meer inches away from me when I saw Stefan's head roll and look at us. He leapt into action and pulled the thing down by it's hind feet. It crashed to the ground on top of Stefan. They started to wrestle. The thing pinned Stefan down with its paws on his chest, and Stefan had both hands on the side of its neck, stopping it from biting at him.

Anna murmured and I called her name. Her eyes snapped open and then she was suddenly on top of the figure. She grabbed one of its hind legs and twisted. The thing howled in pain and ran limping back into the bushes. Stefan was gasping for air beside Anna, and Elena was sobbing quietly. Liquid filled my eyes. I hadn't blinked throughout the ordeal, I realised. I closed my eyes and slumped against my bed. After a few minutes, Stefan and Anna climbed up, using the footholes the thing had made to climb.

I opened my eyes as I felt Anna crash on my bed. She looked ragged. "What was that?" I said in a quiet voice.

Stefan cradled Elena and looked at me. "Jeremy, you must understand. In this world, there are more things than just vampires. There are also witches, werewolves, warlocks, the list goes on. Jeremy, _we are not the only supernatural things that exist._ There are plenty more out there that want to hurt you, as you can well see."

"But why me?" I asked, incredulous. It didn't make sense. I'd never pissed off a werewolf, had I? At least, I don't think I had. Who knows who they were by day?

"You must have really made someone angry. And I don't mean just saying 'no' when someone wants to borrow a pen. Think about it, who have you pissed off so much that they'd want to kill you? In werewolf form, they can't help but give in to their deepest desires. Ever slept with someone's girlfriend?" He paused. He said the next word quietly. "Boyfriend?"

I shook my head to all of that. "I haven't pissed someone off. Not that badly, at least."

"Or..." Anna said quietly. "Someone who cares for you greatly has pissed someone else off." She looked over at Stefan and he nodded. He walked out of the room, carrying a still-crying Elena. Anna turned back to me. "Someone who knows you're gay. Someone who was attacked by an 'animal' recently."

I shook my head. "No, no one's been attacked by an animal recently except..." My head snapped towards her. "Tyler? Tyler knows?"

Anna nodded slowly. "I tried to compell him, but he wouldn't respond to it. I didn't think about that until tonight." She sighed. "Jeremy, I think that was Tyler. Maybe the thing that bit him was a werewolf."

"And you think Tyler cares for me? Greatly?" I asked. The thought of Tyler caring for me made my heart flutter. Anna's eyebrows raised as she heard it.

"Jeremy, tell me you don't...?"

Elsewhere, Tyler laughed, drinking cup held in his hand, his other hand wrapped around the waist of a young girl. Dance music thumped in his ears as the party raged on.

Author's note: So, I hope you like this chapter! I loved writing about the werewolf attack, any ideas on who it could be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Tyler's POV**

Music thumped in my ears. I was sat at my desk doing homework, iPod headphones dangling over my chest. I leant back, yawned and stretched. My arm dragged the wire and the headphones unplugged, the device fell to the floor. Cursing as I went to pick them up. My mother's voice echoed up the staircase and into my room.

"Tyler, Sam's here. He's asking if you want to go around his." Her heels clicked on the stairs as she climbed.

"Yeah, sure, tell him I'll be down in a minute," I called down to her. I stood up and closed the book I had been writing in. I paused the music and went to walk out of the door.

Sam's face smirked as his face appeared by the doorframe. "No need to."

Sam was in the year below me in school. _Same year as Jeremy_, I thought to myself. He had a round face and a stocky frame. He always wore his black hair spiked up randomly, sometimes to the side, sometimes upwards. He was darker skinned than his sister, Bonnie. He always wore the same pair of jeans with rips in, but never wore the same t-shirt twice. He was... A little perculiar, but fun when he was drunk.

I grabbed my jacket from behind the door and tugged it on as I left. My mother was curling her hair and applying lipstick simultaniously in the upstairs mirror. She turned towards me and smiled as she told me to stay safe. I brushed aside her concerns with a meaningless assurances. Sam climbed down the stairs behind me, following me like a lost puppy.

As I climbed into Sam's car, Matt was sat in the back seat. We greeted each other and shared a few jokes as Sam drove away.

"Did you hear? Elena and Stefan are throwing a party at her house this weekend. I heard Bonnie talking about it over the phone. Wanna crash?" Sam started filling us in on all the details, but I wasn't listening. A party. At Elena's house. Where Jeremy was. My breath was caught in my head and I started to feel dizzy. Why was thinking of Jeremy affecting me so much?

"Tyler? Tyler!" Matt was shaking me on the shoulder and calling my name. "Tyler, are you okay?"

My head was pressed against the window as Matt's voice took me out of the daze. I groaned as I rubbed my hand against my forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine," I responded. Looking out of the window, I saw we had stopped on the side of the road in the woods near Sam's house. Turning towards them both, I felt a surge of anger that I had been in such a vulnerable state. "Can we just continue driving please?" I snapped. Groaning again, I closed my eyes. "Sorry, guys, but I'm feeling fine now. I just want to get to yours, Sam. Can we go?"

Sam fumbled with the ignition. "Yeah, yeah, 'course," he mumbled.

Matt was still looking at me strangely when we entered Sam's house. Sam shouted upstairs to his sister that he was home and led us upstairs to his bedroom. "Want to play some video games?" He asked. Matt and I both nodded and watched as Sam set up the console. Halfway through our 8th match of shooting, Bonnie walked in and took up a controller. She was good. _Really_ good. Matt excused himself to go to the bathroom, when Bonnie suddenly announced that Sam had to do his chores. Sam groaned at this, but turned down my help when I offered it. With both of my friends gone, Bonnie pressed pause and turned to me.

"Where we you the other night? On the night of the full moon?" She demanded. Her face was set and her lips pursed. She meant business.

I furrowed my brow at her interrogation. "At a club. With Matt. Why?"

"Do you remember what attacked you? Can you remember?"

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you need to know this?"

"It's important."

"So shouldn't I know?" I curled my lips when I said this. I had her now.

Bonnie frowned. Then, she relaxed her face and sighed. She opened her eyes slowly and watched my face. "Because I'm a witch, and you might be a werewolf."

I started to laugh at her response. I clutched my sides and rolled on the floor. I had never heard anything more ridiculous in my life. "So," I said between chuckles, "What magic tricks can you do? Pull a rabbit out of a hat? Turn a cane into a bunch of flowers?"

Her eyes were like fury then. She pointed a finger at a candle on the mantlepiece and it burst into flame. My laughing fit subsided at this somewhat, but I could still feel the urge to laugh. Bonnie stood up and walked over to the candle and grabbed the flame with her hand. When she opened it, the flame was gone.

"Neat trick," I smiled. "Except my gran can do that too. What did you use to light it though? A timer?"

Bonnie stared at me and lifted her hand up. She ran her thumb along the tops of her fingers, and when she left them, small flames appeared above her fingertips. My eyes widened like saucers and I felt my mouth drop. "How did you do that?" I spluttered.

"Magic," Bonnie replied simply. "I told you, I'm a witch. And you might be a werwolf. Now, I'll ask again. Do you remember what attacked you that night?"

I shook my head slowly and closed my mouth. Bonnie moved behind the sofa and pulled out an old book. It had a leather casing and a belt securing it closed. Bonnie traced the middle of the belt, starting at the buckle. When she had finished, the book snapped open in her hands. She flicked through with a look of concentration.

"What is that?" I asked her. "What are you reading?"

"It's a sort of mythical beast encyclopedia," she told me. She flicked back as she had realised she had gone a page too far. She slammed the book down and turned it to face me. She pointed to a picture of a hulking beast.

A cold sweat erupted on me as I saw it. I remembered the night I was attacked. The eyes. The claws. The pain. "Oh God," I whispered. "That's it..." My vision started to blur then and my knees were weak. I could hear Bonnie yelling as I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked. I saw Sam sitting in an armchair with Bonnie perched on the arm. Matt was sat by the fireplace, and they were all looking at me. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and moaned. My head hurt like hell.

Bonnie stood up and walked towards me. "It's alright, Sam, I can take it from here. Go drive Matt home, and tell Mrs Lockwood Tyler's staying the night."

Sam nodded and grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and motioned for Matt to follow got up and walked out of the room with Sam, stopping to give me a small smile before they left. Bonnie watched them go, and turned back to me when she heard the door slam.

"Right," she said, "Because you fainted, I'm guessing that you recognise the thing in the picture. Which means you're a werewolf. Have you been experiencing any changes recently?" Bonnie picked up the book and studied it. "It says here that when you're human, you're faster, stronger and more sexually driven." She grinned at the last part. "So, have you been feeling any of those?"

I nodded and ran my hand through my hair. I had been feeling stronger and faster, not to mention the urges I had been having. "Hang on a second, shouldn't I have changed into a slobbering beast the other night? It was a full moon," I asked.

Bonnie turned her attention back to the book and read a few lines. "Says here," she said after a few seconds, "That the curse is transferred on the night of the full moon by biting another..."

"I figured that out already. Tell me something useful."

She looked above the book at me. "No, you don't get it. By bite. _Saliva_. Which means that such a small substance couldn't overtake your body and cause it to change in just one month. You may go wolf next month, though. You got lucky." She turned to the book again and kept reading. " 'Werewolves are monogamous and keep their one mate until the end of it's life,' " Bonnie said, quoting the book. "I wonder who your mate is going to be. Maybe you can choose, or maybe it's decided for you. It doesn't say in here."

An image of Jeremy Gilbert flooded my mind. I thought of kissing him, feeling his hands carress my body as our lips slammed together, hips grinding-

"Tyler? Hello?"

My daydream was broken by Bonnie's voice. I grudgingly came back to reality. _What are you thinking? _I asked myself. _You're not gay._

Was I?

"I'm fine, don't worry," I told Bonnie. "Who else knows you're a witch? Sam? Is he a witch too?"

"No one except you. You need to be ready for the next full moon, and this was the only way I could think of to tell you. And Sam isn't a witch. He's a warlock, he just doesn't know it yet. We get it from my grandmother. I always thought she was making it up, until now." She carressed her fingers again, making the flame flicker in and out of existence, smaller every time. "Spells get weaker if you don't extract more energy to do them," she told me, sensing my thoughts.

She turned to me then, discarding the book. "There's a party this weekend. You should come."

Author's note: YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeremy's POV**

It was only a few hours to go until the party tonight. I was waiting anxiously for Anna and Vicki to show up, as they had promised to help with setting up the party. They were meant to be her this morning. I was drifting in and out of daydreams with music blaring in my ears when I saw Jenna's head poke through the door.

"Jer, Vicki's here. Do you need anything extra? There's beer in the fridge, but you wouldn't dream of drinking, would you?" She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, knowing what she meant. "Of course not, Aunt Jenna. And I don't think Anna or Vicki would dream of it either."

"So if any of you were passed out I'd know it was from all the stress from school, because the beggining of the school year is _so _tiring."

We laughed together then. Aunt Jenna was actually one of the coolest adults I knew, she had gotten high in college, got drunk and was now dating my history teacher (the last part wasn't cool but it was something I couldn't avoid. I had gotten past all the awkward conversations in school and at home when I saw him, and he was a pretty nice guy).

Noticing that she was wearing mascara and had her hair done up, I couldn't help but wonder why she was dressed like that. "So where are you going then? I didn't know you had something planned. Usually the deal is you go get drunk with your friends."

"I do not! I only drink a few cocktails."

"Stumbling home at 4am isn't getting drunk? Wow, I've been getting it wrong for ages."

She pouted then. "Fine, I'm going on a date with Alaric. It's our one year anniversary. And he better have remembered." She left my room then and I got up to go downstairs and meet Vicki.

"Hell hath no fury," I said to myself, following her down the stairs.

I could hear Vicki from here. She was having an arguement with Stefan. I paused to listen for a minute before smiling.

"Bob Dylan? The Doors? _Journey? _Stefan, this isn't party music. This is 'rock-out-with-your-still-hip-and-cool-grandad' music." I could see the CD Stefan had prepared go flying out of the door to the living room. "Now _this _is good music," Vicki said, as the beats of LMFAO started to play. I continued down the stairs and watched from the doorway. Vicki was dressed in a tight-fitting black dress with one shoulder that ended halfway down her thighs. She had her hair curled a rolling down her back in waves.

"But I haven't heard of any of these," Stefan whined. "Who are Panic at the Disco? Oh, Lady Gaga I know." He paused for a second. "Hang on, Lady Gaga?" He said. "We're going to be partying to Lady Gaga?"

"Shut up, Stefan," Vicki said, striking a Lady Gaga pose. "She's Mother Monster."

I couldn't help but snort at her response. Vicki whirled around and smiled when she saw me. "I've been teaching Stefan on how to listen to music," she said as she bounded up to me. She grabbed me in a tight hug then walked into the kitchen, calling Elena's name.

"So who's coming tonight altogether then?" I asked Stefan. He liked to think that he and Elena had both organised this party, but he had hardly had a say in anything. I noticed that he was wearing typical jeans and a tight-fitting shirt that hugged his frame well. I didn't look for too long, I wasn't prepared to tell him, Jenna or Elena about who I was just yet. I would do it once I found the right guy.

"Bonnie, Caroline, Bonnie's brother Sam, some guys Elena knows, some people I know, Damon..." He trailed off when he saw my face. "Don't worry," he assured me, "He's promised not to feed, and I'll make sure he does before he comes. Anyway, other people coming are... Well, there's just Matt and Tyler as well. Bonnie invited them." Stefan turned away and started to unpack the cups.

"Tyler's coming?" The news shocked me. I know he'd never pass up a party, but it was remembering what Anna said that made me anxious. _'Someone who cares for you greatly'._ Did Tyler care for me? Was Tyler attracted to me?

Stefan didn't turn around, but he responded all the same. "Yeah, but I'll make sure he doesn't do anything funny. I know after the hospital thing you'd be a bit suspicious, but he's an alright guy, once you get to know him."

A knock on the door sounded then, and it could only be one person. Caroline and Bonnie were already here with Elena in the kitchen, and Vicki was already here. Smiling as I walked up to the door, I wrenched it open.

"A little energetic tonight, aren't we?" Damon said, crossing the doorway. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white top, complete with ripped jeans. He was holding a glass decanter in his hand, swirling with a dark red liquid.

Stefan appeared then, cups forgotten. "Blood?" He said, his face livid. "You brought blood tonight? Are you mad?"

"Relax, little brother, there's still a few hours to go until the party tonight. This is for us. I reckon you need some to stop the cravings tonight. There's nothing more irresistable," he said the word slowly. "Than a drunken Elena." He swaggered into the living room with Stefan's eyes still watching him. "Red cups?" Damon called. "That's a little stereotypical for a house party isn't it? Now blue, blue's unpredictable."

Stefan's eyes relaxed then - the veins had come out when he had gotten angry with Damon. He sighed, and followed Damon into the room.

Suddenly, someone piped up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. "Sorry we're late Jer, me and Vicki went shopping. She left me in the car to sort out all the stuff we bought." I turned around to spot Anna in the doorway, dressed all the red, apart from the green eyeshadow she wore. Anna was wearing a strapless red dress that hugged her frame. It ended in a slant at the bottom, from below her knee to halfway up her thigh.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You needn't think you're having sex in this house, so don't bother."

"Jeremy, how dare you?" She said, pretending to be hurt. She walked into the living room to greet Stefan and Damon. "That's why we brought the car."

It was my job to hang around by the door and answer it for anyone who rang. We had gotten past the awkward first hour of the party and now the alcohol was flowing and people were beginning to get drunk. Most of the people had already arrived but some were avoiding the first few hours until everyone was drunk. A knock on the door alerted me that the final guests of the night were here. I was already a little bit tipsy because Vicki, Anna and I had been doing shots of vodka, a new experience for me. Needless to say, it tasted horrible.

I opened the door then with a strange smile on my face. I couldn't stop smiling, or laughing. Matt walked in with Sam, and Tyler was tailing behind. I stopped smiling then. _Oh my God_, I thought, _it's Tyler._ All the dreams and the thoughts I had been having about him crashed down on me at once. I was finding it hard to breathe, so I excused myself and tried to run up the stairs, falling on the way.

I had only just gotten into the bathroom when I was sick in the toilet bowl. After the first few gushes, Vicki was beside me rubbing my back. I shivered and got awkwardly to my feet. "I'm alright," I told her. "I'm okay." She nodded and left as I began to brush my teeth. The steady beats of the music wear echoing in the bathroom, and I could hear people laughing. I looked in the mirror and rubbed my hand down my face, feeling back to normal.

Walking back into the front room, I grabbed a fresh beer and began to chug. Anna appeared next to me, already drunk.

"J... Jeremy... J-Jeremy!" She shouted. She was completely wasted and couldn't stand upright, her hand was clutching the tabletop for support. "Guess how many boys I've made out with? Go on, guess! Five!" Anna laughed, holding up two fingers. She groaned then and fell to the floor.

Sighing, I wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up. "Come on, my drunken angel," I said mockingly. I tried to stagger up the stairs with her, but she kept falling down, unconscious. Someone wrapped their arm around mine then, giving extra support. It was Tyler. I stopped for a second and gazed into his eyes, and he gazed back. The world seemed to stop around us, and in that brief second, we shut out the world. Tyler broke the moment by nodding and pulling Anna up the stairs. I snapped back into action and helped him carry her. Opening the door to my room, I saw a half-naked Stefan and a half-naked Elena making out on my bed.

"Oh!" I yelled, covering my eyes. "Wrong room you two!" I took a peek to see if they were responding. They were. Elena had grabbed her shirt and was trying to fit her head through the sleeve. Stefan was laughing drunkenly from the bed.

Elena gave up and dropped the shirt to the floor. She took Stefan's hand and stumbled out of my room, both of them laughing, pausing only to make out once more in the hall before crashing into her room.

I sighed as Tyler and I dumped Anna onto my bed, pushing Stefan's shirt out of the way. Anna groaned and rolled over, but was fast asleep, snoring. I turned to leave then, but Tyler's voice stopped me.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. For that time I hit you. In the hospital? I didn't mean to, I just... I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." During his speech, I had crossed the room to square up to him. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I felt like something was going to go down.

"Fine. But if you do it again, I'll break you," I threatened. Was I drunk? What the hell was I saying, I'd only had half a bottle of vodka. And a few beers. And a- _Oh shit,_ I thought.

"Want to try it Gilbert? I can take you. Just accept the bloody apology and-"

I didn't give Tyler time to finish his sentence. Maybe it was because I was drunk, but I couldn't keep my lips off of his. Tyler broke away after a few seconds and punched me square in the face, knocking me to the floor. _Oh crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap,_ I scolded myself. _Tyler isn't gay, and even if her was, why did you have to have your first kiss when you were drunk. Just apologise, now!_

"Tyler? Tyler!" I called from the floor. The door slammed shut and I closed my eyes, sighing. I'd blown it. I tried to remember what the kiss had been like when I felt a weight on my waist. My eyes flickered open to see Tyler straddling me. For a second I thought his eyes flashed amber like I thought they had before.

"Shut the hell up, Gilbert," he told me, before bending over and planting his lips on mine.

It was pure ecstacy. His lips moulded into mine perfectly, as if they were born to be together. Our lips mashed in unison as Tyler forced his tongue out and into my mouth. We fought for dominance with our tongues. Tyler won easily. He ran his hands down my side, and I ran mine down his back, pulling him closer towards me. I could feel his pulse through his jeans, his member straining to be released. He detatched himself from my mouth and worked his way down to my neck, giving my earlobe little bites between kisses. I groaned and arched my back before letting it fall, moaning in pleasure. I gasped as I felt Tyler's teeth sink into my neck, but the pain wasn't bad. It felt _amazing_. In that one moment, all I wanted Tyler to do was sink his teeth deeper into me and draw blood. I knew he could sense it as well. He grinned against my neck and growled.

"Jeremy?" Anna's confused mumble sounded from the bed.

_What a God damned cockblock_, I told myself. Tyler was still going at it on my neck, but I pushed him off and he rolled to the side. He quickly got on to all-fours and planted a kiss on my lips. "See you," he told me before getting up and leaving.

I smiled to myself for a second before remembering Anna. I got up and stood at the side of her bed, looking over her. She blinked a few times before sitting up. "Was that Tyler?" She asked me, her voice quiet. She moaned and fell backwards, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, he helped me carry you up the stairs." I sat down on the bed next to her and smiled.

She gasped and shot up, head barely missing mine. "Jeremy, Tyler knows you're gay!" I meant to tell you but I forgot about it until now. It wasn't my fault, but oh my God, he know's you're gay!"

_Yeah he does_, I smiled to myself.

Author's note: I hope you liked it! I did, at least... I wanted to include something else as well, but that's staying up in my head until later on!


End file.
